Yuri Hotel
by Hardman 5509
Summary: The adventures, drama, romance, humor of many couples living in a lesbian hotel. With over 25 couples, what's not to miss? Rated T for content.
1. The Entrance

_I've been writing a lot of yuri stories recently…so I decided to switch from quantity of stories to quantity of couples. How many couples are in this story?_

_25._

_Some have ground…some are crack…some make no sense regardless of what dimension you live in. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><em>DING DING<em>

"I'm coming…" The middle-aged woman with the unusual-color of light blue for hair walked to the oaken counter where a couple were waiting with their bags. She groaned as she messed with her hair to tie it back into a ponytail. After a long yawn, she got into business mood.

"Hello…" She yawned again. Good. Show the customers just how lazy you are. "…welcome to Lezzie Hotel, the No. 1 stop for lesbians, and only for lesbians. I'm Athanasia Zeal, owner. Do you have a reservation?" She looked at the couple with clearer eyes. The one on the left was a dark rabbit-eared woman with white hair. She was holding hands with a busty red-haired girl, quite happy to be here. Her partner seemed to be slightly bored.

"Hi!" Said the chipper red head. "Jessica and Fran Albert?" Athanasia flipped through the big book, accidently ripping one of the pages in the progress. She sighed for a second while still searching for the two. Eleven pages in, she found the two. Jessica and Fran Albert. Two weeks, Room 315. Paid in full.

"Here." Athanasia grabbed the key with 315 and tossed it to Fran, who caught it. "Also…" She opened the drawer and shuffled through it, grabbing two keycards and handing them to both. "This opens the pool, gym, and the bar."

"Hey." Fran spoke up. Athanasia looked up to actually see the 'statue' talking. "Not to sound like a tacky tourist, but your website said 'we serve with smiles.' What gives?"

"I'm sorry." Athanasia sighed. "Business has been kinda slow recently. We aren't getting any new customers, and we have a lot of couples staying on. They get a discount, so money is kinda short." She bowed her head. "I apologize."

"That's okay." A faint smile came to Fran's face.

"Hold on…don't go anywhere." Athanasia ran back to her and her partner's room. It may be under the dual staircase, but it was arguably the best room in the place, save for the four penthouses, but this room was larger. In the queen bed laid a sleeping blonde woman with a strong build.

"Ayla!" Athanasia shook her partner. "We got customers!"

"Nadia…a few more…zzz…my boobs need comfort…" Nadia sighed. Lifting her slippered foot, she gently shoved Ayla out of the bed, causing the amazon to flop around and shot up. "Nadia!"

"Come on…we got new customers." Nadia grabbed a grey robe from the coat rack and threw at Ayla, who only had on yellow underwear. Ayla yawned, and put the robe on, walking ahead of the Nadia.

"Good morning!" Ayla immediately put on a chipper attitude. "I'm Ayla Zeal, the second owner! I also double as the bag lady!" She grabbed the four large suitcases and walked up the stairs. "Come on! Keep up!"

"She doesn't even know what room we have…" Jessica pointed out.

"Oh, don't worry." Nadia finally emerged from her room. "She'll be at your room when you get there. We check out rooms in order, so Room 315 is the first room to not be occupied, or in need of repair. We had a large convention three weeks ago, and the second floor is the need of serious repairs."

"That bad?" Fran asked.

"That bad." Nadia replied. "You better head up and catch her…she might get bored and come back down." The couple thanked Nadia and walked upstairs, leaving Nadia alone on the ground floor.

She looked at the grandfather clock, just five feet away. Five minutes off…so…damn, only 7:24? Usually the day started at nine for the hotel. Nadia decided to turn in for now. Miss Wuya would be complaining in exactly two hours and four minutes…

* * *

><p>"What took you so long?"<p>

Jessica and Fran were surprised to see that Nadia was right, Ayla managed to beat them to their room. There wasn't an elevator, (As their was only five floors, including the bottom floor, not including the penthouses.) so Ayla carried over hundred pounds of luggage up thirty feet. She continued to hold the suitcases; like pillows.

"Did you participate in the Olympics?" Asked Jessica.

"Nah." Ayla smiled. "I train people for the Olympics."

"So this is a side job?" Again asked Jessica.

"Nah! I took a break to help my wife." Ayla laughed a loud one.

"Keep it down!" Shouted a young woman from the next door on the right.

"Sorry, Ino!" Ayla said back. "Can you please open the door please?" Fran nodded, and opened the door with the key, as soon the door clicked open, and Ayla ran and threw the suitcases on the queen bed. "All right!" Ayla said, keeping her voice down. "The pool is open 24/7, unless someone uses the key inside to lock it. Just remember to clean the pool afterwards! The gym is also open 24/7, but you can't lock it. No one likes sex on the hard floor. The bar is open from 8 p.m. to 4 a.m. Wear clothes! No nudity! Gotta to go!" She darted out before the couple could enter the room.

"…you didn't book us in a brothel?" Asked Jessica, flopping down the bed's open space.

"No. It's clean." Fran wiped the dresser, expecting dust, but getting none. "It's a lesbian only hotel, so it can be expected that some couples are here just for the sex."

"Still, it seems like a nice place." Jessica opened the drawer and found the remote to the TV and the guide. "Hey, all the channels are free!"

"So we got married and went on a honeymoon just to watch TV?" Kidded Fran.

"Just saying." Jessica raised her arms in defense.

"Heh." Fran opened the red suitcase, the one carrying her clothes. As she got to work placing her shirts into the drawer, someone knocked the door.

"I get it." Jessica got up and opened the door. There stood another blonde woman, this one with long (Not as long as Ayla.) straight hair, which covered one eye. She wore purple pajamas, and looked to be in the early 20s. "I'm sorry, did we disturb you?"

"Not you. Ayla." Ino put her hand forward. "Ino Yamanaka. I live next door."

"Jessica Albert, and that's Fran." Jessica took the hand and shook. With a wave of hand, Jessica invited Ino inside. Fran stopped unpacking. "Is Ayla like that?" Asked the rabbit.

"Yep. Loud, energetic, and strong. Really. The last woman who got into a fight with her left the country. True story." Ino giggled. "But still, she's nice. A little more nice than Nadia."

"You mean Athanasia?" Asked Jessica.

"We all call her Nadia. She's nice too, but things haven't been going well."

"Like the hotel." Said Fran.

"Sadly. This place really is great. Are you staying here for long?"

"Nah." Fran replied. "Just two weeks. It's our honeymoon."

"Ah." Ino waved her hand back and forth. "Well, me and Tsunade, my beloved, have been living here for seven months, and we haven't a moment where we stopped and thought about moving away."

"We have friends and family back home." Jessica explained. "And besides, two weeks is all we can afford."

"Well, I won't try to convince you then." Ino got up. "Everyone gets up at nine, so that's when breakfast is served. The diner room is on the first floor. See you there…I got to get back to Tsunade. She's not feeling well." The blonde girl got up and left, saying a good-bye before closing the door.

"Well…" Jessica stroked a finger up and down Fran's arm. "…we got some time…"

"To unpack our belongings, as to clear off the bed." Fran got up and resumed her unpacking. Jessica sighed, and got to work doing hers.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, the Alberts finished their packing, got settled, and made their way to the diner. Along the way, they passed by Ino, holding hands with a taller blonde woman, obviously Tsunade.<p>

"Oh…Jessica and Fran…right?" Tsunade asked, her voice weak. "Nice to meet you…sorry, I'm down with the weather…"

"Have you called a doctor?" Asked Jessica.

"It's not that bad." Tsunade said, her voice regaining strength. "Don't worry…I'm not infectious…"

"Nice to meet you." Fran said.

"Come on, it's pancakes today!" Ino said, picking up pace.

The four reached the diner room, where Fran and Jessica were amazed to see the various couples all throughout the diner. Fran recognized two such couples eating together. There was Lulu and Rikku; they're sophomores when Fran was a senior during high school. She recalled a rumor about the two she overheard, apparently Rikku saved Lulu from a drunken boyfriend. And there was two other sophomores: Yuna and LeBlanc. This surprised Fran, as the two were enemies during school, and they both had boyfriends. Then again, it had been six years since high school, things change.

Jessica also saw two couples she recognized, but mostly by popularity. Holli Would and Jessica Rabbit…but was that their last names now? Roger died in an accident, and Holli divorced, so was Jessica now Jessica Would? The singer and dancer looked friendly together, though Jessica Albert was amazed to be in the building as another red-haired Jessica. Things might get confusing. The other couple was the actual queens of Mars, (As in the planet.) the original queen Tyr'ahnee and the one who entered by marriage, Amy Wong. Jessica recalled a newspaper article detailing that the two met under hostile conditions (Amy's dad tried to steal a Martian relic) and things kicked off from there. Actually, Jessica remembered the article for the cover; she wanted to dress up her and Fran in the queen's outfit.

"Come over here." Ino said, after all four of them got their food. She walked over to a table on the east end of the room. "This is where our neighbors eat. We have a little group."

Fran and Jessica followed the blonde couple to the table. There sat four couples, all eating pancakes dressed with various fruits and syrups. The couple sitting at the left end of the table was a serious-looking, short-straight blonde sitting with a young, short-shaggy black haired girl. The next couple that drew Jessica and Fran's attention was on the one that sat near the other end of the left side. A cat girl with blue and white hair was very energetic to try to feed a very busty woman with long green hair and bat wings.

The other two couples sat on the other end. The closest one were a young couple, couldn't be much older than early twenties. A very light tanned girl with short teal green hair was picking at her food, while her dark-toned, with dark orange-brown hair partner was trying to coax her into eating. The fourth couple couldn't be dressed differently. One woman had a gothic style going on, her hair and dress were black, purple, and blue, and her partner, a deep red demon with faint blue hair, wore a bland-colored formal outfit and glasses.

"Hi!" Said the dark-toned girl from the third couple. "How're you doing, Tsunade?"

"Fine, Natsuki." The two blondes sat down together on the side of the latter two. "Girls, this Jessica and Fran Albert. They live next door." She pointed to each woman in order.

"Hi!" Jessica waved to the couples, while Fran did a silent wave. They sat in the middle of the former two. "We're from New London."

"Hey, so are we!" Said the black-haired girl. "Remember Mr. Satan?"

"Who would forget?." Fran took a deep look at the girl. "I remember you. You're his daughter. Videl, right?"

"Yeah!" Her partner looked at her with stern eyes. "Oh. This my wife, 18."

"18?" Asked Jessica.

"My father never believed in originality." 18 spoke up, surprising the Alberts. She seemed to be very quiet, as if she was observing something.

"I try to give you a name…" Videl looked amused at 18.

"I'm fine with 18. Nice to meet you." 18 extended her hand out, which Fran shook.

"Well…" Natsuki said. "We might as well introduce ourselves. I'm Natsuki Yamagishi, and this Fuuka." Fuuka held a hand up in politeness. "She's shy." Natsuki placed a hand in Fukka's hair and shook it around.

"Natsuki!" Fuuka spoke out. She sounded reserved. Jessica made a mental note to not to talk with Fuuka for long periods of time.

"We're newly weds." Natsuki shined a silver ring at the Alberts.

"Funny." Jessica smiled. "So are we." She flashed a gold band. Fran noticed a sign of jealously in Natsuki's eyes. Fuuka fidgeted. Fran's thoughts wandered to the idea that the marriage might not have been that…great. Natsuki sat down.

"My turn!" The cat girl shot up, with the bat woman looking on a bit annoyed. "I'm Felicia, and this is Morrigan Aensland!" She grabbed Morrigan in a hug. "Married for four years!"

"Nice detail there." Morrigan said. A Scottish accent? Jessica never heard a woman speak with a Scottish accent. Now she kinda wished that Fran would speak with accent.

"We live in Room 312. Give us a call if you need anything!" Felicia placed a wet one on Morrigan's lips before sitting down. "Your turn, Stocking!"

"Yah, yah." Stocking, the goth girl, said with a full mouth. She swallowed her pancakes before speaking up. "I'm Stocking Anarchy, and this Kneesocks. We're also newly wed."

"But…" Kneesocks spoke like how she dressed. "…unlike you and the Yamagishis, we have siblings here. See the blonde girl raising a ruckus with the other red skinned demon?" She pointed over to the next table. A blonde woman dressed in a skimpy red outfit was stealing pancakes from a young Japanese girl, while a second demon wearing the same outfit as Kneesocks but with a wilder look was fending off the Japanese girl's partner, a dark-tanned Japanese girl with a stronger build.

"That's Scanty…" Kneesocks pointed to her sister, as the dark-tanned girl punched her. "…and that's Panty." As she pointed, the Japanese couple teamed up to dump syrupy pancakes on Panty. The sisters ran out, covered in syrup. "They might be not gay."

"How did they get a room then? And why come here?" Asked Jessica.

"Because they were against the wedding." Replied Stocking, retracting her arm from Kneesock's plate, having placed something in the pancakes. "And they put on a good act. They're pathetic…but family."

So the six couples continued to talk over the pancakes. They discussed jobs, foods they enjoyed, their marriages, (Funny how all six were married instead of just dating.) and other things. Jessica and Fran just made ten new friends, despite all of them knowing that this friendship would end in fourteen days.

Well, they were going to make the best of it.


	2. The List

_Time for a...filler. Yep, one chapter in, and a filler. Hey, this will show you guys what couples are going to be in this. _

_Actually...just the ones in the hotel as of right now. Hehehe..._

_God, hell is waiting for me._

* * *

><p>"All right…let me run down the basics on the hotel."<p>

"Is this necessary?"

"Trust me. You saw the big name stars when you entered the café, right? There are some people here you need to avoid. Not just because they have power to remove you off the face of the planet, but some are just plain crazy enough to kill you and hide your body."

"…are you one then?"

"Okay…the last statement is much more of a assumption, no one has ever died here. But there are some girls who just sit on the edge."

"So it's like any place in the world."

"Would you stop that? Really, gay bashing is common, as you know. This is the safe place for lesbians, so some couples may be wanting to let loose some steam."

"All right…I'll listen."

"You might know this, but the second floor is mostly empty, due to a convention that wrecked several rooms. But…there are five couples living there."

"Listen…me and Jessica are going to the art museum in a hour with Tsunade and Ino."

"You just said you would listen!"

"Sorry Kneesocks…I guess I lost interest."

"Fine…here. Take this."

"You made a…list of every guest. With room numbers."

"Trust me. It may seem paranoid…"

"I have been turned blind by your paranoia."

"Just read it!"

Fran sighed. She took the list, which had good handwriting on cheap notebook paper, and went up stairs. So far, her opinion on the other couples came down to either likable or unlikable. Android 18 may be doing the cold, quiet act, but she did get Videl some extra pancakes when Panty stole her plate, nothing said. (After beating up the sexual deviant.) Morrigan and Felicia had told them about the art museum, and even gave them coupons. Ino and Tsunade were very friendly, and they the four were going together to the museum.

Natsuki…definitely wore the pants in the relationship. The pants were probably leather. Fuuka was probably deep down a nice girl, but the presence of Natsuki kept down any real feelings. Jessica even admitted to have thinking of abuse. Stocking and Kneesocks were sub-zero cold. Their relationship mostly came down to 'doing things together.' And their sisters…Fran ran into both Panty and Scanty and now made sure to avoid them at all costs.

Fran decided to actually look at the list. There was no doubt that there were crazy people out here. Jessica could fight with her magic, and she with her physical prowess. As Fran recalled, the hotel has five floors, not counting the four penthouses, and the first floor doesn't have any rooms save for the owners. The other four floors had thirty rooms available. They check out each room in order, save for the second floor, as it was damaged due to the convention three weeks ago.

_Second Floor: Room 201: Misty and Jessie (Last name unknown on both)_

_Young couple, Pokémon trainers. Misty is a former Gym Leader, while Jessie was a major member of the now-defunct Team Rocket. Back story unknown. Two mostly keep to themselves. Jessie likes to boast, and Misty is very mother-like. _

_Room 202: Sheeva and Mileena (Last name unknown.)_

_Married couple, of unknown age. KEEP CLEAR. Both of them are powerful warriors and veterans of the Mortal Kombat Tournament. While Sheeva has long calm moments, Mileena is INSANE. Can't stress that point enough. Her teeth can chew through stone! No kidding! Just look at the column on the second floor near this room. Sheeva dresses in red…string and has four arms. Four strong arms. Mileena dresses in magenta and purple…and has teeth. This two mostly spend time…making noises. _

_Room 211: Peg and Frankie Foster_

_Middle aged married couple. Nice people. Peg recently escaped her abusive husband, and Frankie is still dealing with her grandmother's death. They have been married for about a month as of 1/28/12. Both help Ayla and Nadia with housecleaning and cooking, in exchange for free room and board. Peg has two kids, both living on their own. _

_Room 222: Shantae and Risky Boots_

_Young, married couple. Shantae is half-genie, and Risky is a pirate 'queen'. They used to fight, so the usual fair of rivalry romance picked up and the two gave up the fight to marry. For now. They bicker, but there is love, it just requires reading between the lines and such. Shantae is fun to have around, but Risky can be rather sore._

_Room 230: Dawn and Cynthia (Last name unknown.)_

_Young couple. Pokémon trainers. Cynthia is a champ! Dawn is just barely legal, and there are hints to a longer relationship than they tell. But still, both are great to do…nearly everything. They're just fun to be around! I really like them. I'm going to keep contact with Cynthia._

_Third Floor: Room 301: Sakura Kasugano and Ibuki (Last name unknown)_

_Young couple. Though they come from Japan, they speak perfect English. Long time fighters, they met during various tournaments and developed a relationship that went from giggling about boys to deep love between the two. Ibuki is fairly lazy, and Sakura is obsessed with a fighter named Ryu._

_Room 302: Chel and Kida (Last name unknown, possibly Nedakh.)_

_Married young couple. Chel is an exile from a hidden city. Kida is actually a princess from Atlantis! They never revealed how they met, but it's implied that Kida could get into trouble for this marriage. Chel is a con woman, be careful of making bets. Kida can kick your ass without much trouble._

_Room 303: Lina and Naga Inverse_

_Married young couple. Think of a younger, more money-crazy Nadia and Ayla. These two are powerful magicians, having shown off many different spells in the cafeteria. Lina is very immature, and powerful in pyromancy. Naga is very boastful, and works with cyrokinesis. _

_Room 304: Ada Wong and Ashley Graham_

_Young couple. Ashley is the daughter of a former president, and Ada is a former agent for some organization. Ada was hired to be a bodyguard for Ashley after Ada lost her job. Thing kicked off, and they're taking a 'break' from Mr. Graham relection tour. Don't tell him that. Ada is cold-serious, while Ashley is rather annoying. Opposites attract, huh?_

_Room 305: Rangiku Matsumoto and Rukia Kuchiki_

_Couple of unknown age. It's unknown because they're Soul Reapers/Shinigami, beings that monitor souls. Matsumoto is the buxom (So very much.) blonde and Rukia is the petite one. Rukia can be serious or funny, but Matsumoto is always stuck in 'funny'…if you can count what she says as 'funny'. I don't see them that much, but they do have chemistry. _

_Room 306: Tomo Takino and Kagura (No first name…as far as I know)_

_Young couple. Exchange students from Japan, with some trouble with English. Kagura is an athlete with a tough hide and a sweet center. (Tomo's words, not mine.) Tomo…is Tomo. Energtic, yet a slacker. Competitive, yet nonathletic. She does acts without remorse. Nearly got them thrown out. Kagura has admitted her feelings to me, but Tomo has changed her answer every time. _

_Room 307: Yuna and LeBlanc (Last name unknown.)_

_Young and middle aged couple. Yuna is a Summoner, and LeBlanc is a former pirate. Think of Shantae and Risky, only the romance is more evident. Yuna is loyal to Leblanc, and Leblanc, despite having a haughty attitude, does care for Yuna. Their old boyfriends still hound them._

_Room 308: Lulu and Rikku (Last name unknown.)_

_Young and middle aged couple. Lulu is a black mage, can't you tell by her black hair and the black dress? Rikku is the very immature blonde. Rikku is Yuna's cousin, and Lulu has been partners with Yuna in the past. The two couples came in together. Lulu doesn't talk too much about the love life, but that's okay. Rikku will tell me every detail._

_Room 309: Panty Anarchy and Scanty Demon._

_Couple? Doubtful. My step-sister and sister are always mocking my relationship with Stocking. I wouldn't put it past them to pretend to be gay so they can mock me and the other couples. Panty is the blonde bitch with the rampant sexual inneudos, and Scanty is the insane greeny that can't be stopped once started. The only reason why they haven't be kicked out is because they pay well._

_Room 310: Stocking and Kneesocks Anarchy_

Fran blinked. This entry was empty, all their was the room number and the couple's name. Guess it made sense. She moved on.

_Room 311: Fuuka and Natsuki Yamagishi_

_Young married couple. Newly weds. Fuuka is the teal-haired girl and Natsuki is the one with the dark-toned skin. Fuuka is very shy, I only talked with her twice as of 1/28/12. Natsuki has a loud mouth and a loud stride. Some of the couples here have gotten the idea of abuse, given by Natsuki to Fuuka. It's safe to say that this idea has ground._

_Room 312: Morrigan and Felicia Aensland._

_Married…couple. Age unknown on Morrigan, and Felicia refuses to answer. Morrigan is a succubus and apparently a queen, and Felicia runs a orphanage in the east. Due to a mysterious fire, Felicia is on a two-month leave, so she decided to spend it with her wife. Morrigan makes sexual innuendos, but her succubus is at fault. Felicia acts like a child. Also, why does Morrigan have a Scottish accent? Still, Morrigan is loyal to Felicia._

_Room 313: Videl and Android 18 Satan._

_Young married couple. Android 18 is really her name, as her father created her without a lick of originality. She refuses to change the name for some reason. Both are powerful fighters trained in using Ki, (Or at least created to do that.) and make a good couple. Android 18 is always serious, while Videl does have a good balance of emotions. _

_Room 314: Ino and Tsunade Yamanaka_

_Young and old (Doesn't look it, huh?) married couple. Both blondes are probably the nicest people you meet here. Ino may have moments of being rude, but deep down she's a loving person with good insight. Tsunade has a problem of drinking and gambling, but she's wise, and has helped Stocking and me with some problems. They deserve each other. Tsunade is a bit sick though. Refuses to see a doctor._

No entry for Room 315. They just got here, so the next entry went to the first penthouse.

_Penthouse # 1: Wuya and Katnappe (Last name unknown)_

_Ergh. No age information on these two. Wuya is a witch of years past, and Katnappe is a girl with a 'get-a-doctor-now' affection for cats and Wuya. Wuya led Katnappe a while back to take the world and failed. Now, Katnappe follows Wuya around like a fan girl, and Wuya indulges her whenever she feels like it. Even Nadia doesn't like her. Wuya has plans from what I heard…_

_Penthouse # 2: Out of Order Due To Damage_

_Penthouse # 3: Queens Tyr'ahnee and Amy_

_Unknown and young married couple. Actual queens of Mars! They're staying here because they wanted to! These two met during a crisis: Amy's dad stole a Martian relic, and the family was imprisoned. Amy became a slave to please the princess and won her heart. Sounds likes a fairy tail. Both are Martians, but Tyr-ahnee is a native, and Amy is a descedent of a immigrant. They get along very well. Amy is a bit of a sex addict._

_Penthouse # 4: Holli and Jessica Would_

_Middle-aged married couple. Yes, famous dancer Holli and singer Jessica are married. It's a secret to the media, and it's getting close to the one-year anniversary. Their manager is really good. They perform every week, and it always get everyone in. These two define sexy, in the good way. Despite their rich backgrounds, they treat everyone well._

Fran folded the paper up and placed it in a spare pants pocket. Okay, that only taught her a few things. She knew the rest. (Even Jessica and Holli's marriage, having paid attention to the two's performances.) Okay, stay clear of those people. She would show the list to her Jessica later.

"Come on!"

"Coming!"

But first, a double date.


	3. The Pool

_Sorry this one took so long. Kinda lost my drive after doing so many stories. This happened before when I did free requests. I'm doing better, but be ready for a break. Like two weeks._

_You know…my funk was broken by playing Arkham City and Yakuza 4. I beat those games, so I might to get more games._

* * *

><p>"And remember…no sex."<p>

"Ah!"

Jessica giggled at Tomo's expense. Kagura gave a nasty look to her partner, who responded by throwing Kagura into the pool. Tomo then scampered off to annoy other people, and avoid a steaming Kagura. Ayla laughed out loud before assuming life guard duty.

The pool area actually had four pools. The half-Olympic, two separate smaller pools, and a hot tub. Sadly, the hot tub got reserved for those renting the penthouses. But today only Wuya was lying in the tub, up to her head in foam and bubbles. (So as far as anyone knew, she was in the nude.) Katnappe was off getting some snacks. Everyone knew better than to try to talk Wuya into sharing, being a witch, she might just have the power to cast lightning. It didn't stop the other two penthouse owners though. Amy was chatting with Felicia, while Morrigan and Tyr'ahnee were racing each other in the big pool. Holli and Jessica stayed together, apparently discussing the next show. So no big loss in the end.

Videl, and Android 18 had invited Jessica and Fran to the pool, but Fran politely declined. Jessica recalled that Fran wasn't a big fan of water, due to an incident from her childhood. So Jessica got dressed in blue and gold bikini and went up to the fourth floor. Ino was also invited, but Tsunade started to cough harder than before, so Jessica went up alone.

Videl wore a modest light-blue two-piece. 18 wore something the complete opposite. A America flag-colored two-piece that showed itself to be a size too small. 18's butt was on full display. And Videl was enjoying every minute of it. Could her smile get wider?

"Umm…18?" Jessica asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"What do you mean about that?" 18 just stared.

"…I mean…it's a bit small…" Jessica prevented herself from stuttering.

"It's fine." 18 turned around. "It's a gift that Videl spent a Black Friday getting. I just shrunk in the wash, that's all." She, with the grace and style of a professional diver, dove into the big pool, a section away from the race between the succubus and the Martian.

Jessica looked back to ask Videl something, but she gone off to join her wife in the pool, splashing the blonde as she came up. Great, the people who invited her had just left her. Maybe they expected her to make some friends?

Okay, let's see…

…oh! A very busty blonde (MUCH bigger than 18. Seriously, were those real?) was messing around with a smaller-chested black-headed girl.

"Rukia-chan…" The bustiest blonde whacked…yes…her partner with her…chest. Lightly.

"Enough. Rangiku, I will freeze you in the bathtub if you don't stop. Rangiku! No!"

Okay. Next couple.

There. Two young Japanese girls were chatting together, giggling a lot. One had short brown hair with a red headband, the other had long, stringy black hair. Yet, despite them looking and acting like teenage girls, they had the aura of powerful fighters. Making them mad might just be the last act in one's life. Jessica walked over to the couple, avoiding a beach ball that Tomo threw. Kagura went for the ball, still trying to get revenge.

"Hey…" The girl with short hair said, noticing Jessica. "…you're the new girl, right?"

"Yep! Mind if I sit down next to you?" Asked Jessica.

"Go ahead." Jessica did so. "I'm Sakura, and this Ibuki."

"I'm Jessica. My partner didn't want to come."

"Me neither, but I'm here now." Ibuki stated. Sakura responded by splashing her with her foot. Ibuki's rebuttal was to push Sakura into the pool, and then dive in, as to avoid the same fate. Sakura emerged from under the water, and splashed Ibuki, giggling. Jessica joined in the laughing.

"What's so funny?" Asked Ibuki, not in a rude manner.

"N-nothing-g!" Jessica couldn't contain her laughter. Thankfully, the pool room was big enough to not make scene.

Sakura and Ibuki gave each other a look of confirmation. They reached over and grabbed a leg of Jessica each. With a quick pull, Jessica fell into the pool, not even hitting the edge of the pool in the process. After spending about three seconds underwater, she emerged, first catching her breath and laughing.

Fuuka watched the three, from behind a door, in the hallway. She wasn't wearing a swimming suit, as she bought none to the hotel.

Natsuki didn't allow it.

Okay, Natsuki wasn't a devil, but was nearing close to falling off that cliff. She didn't like when Fuuka talked to others, regardless of gender. She wasn't allowed to have friends, for some reason. Jealously wasn't the proper word for it. Maybe Natsuki thought…that the world was too dangerous for Fuuka. Like every person save for Natsuki couldn't be trusted. So it equaled tough love?

Fuuka sighed. She didn't want Natsuki to find out that she…

"Fuuka!"

Oh…Tomo.

It's been a while, but Fuuka cursed. At least in her mind.

* * *

><p>"Perfect!"<p>

Fuuka covered herself. The two-piece's color was a lighter version of her hair, and was definitely modest. Fuuka still covered herself.

"Thank god I just happened to have a spare!" Tomo held up two fingers. "And in your size!"

"…what are the chances…" Fuuka actually said.

"WOW! You can speak!" Tomo shouted. Fuuka's ears rang. Just a common thing that happens to anyone near Tomo. This created a opening, as Tomo grabbed Fuuka before the teal-haired girl could escape, grab her clothes, and hopefully avoid any trouble.

"Hey everybody!" Tomo yelled at the top of her lungs. Of course, everyone ignored her, recalling other incidents. Tomo switched to Plan B. But first, she thought 'why don't I use Plan B as my starting plan?'

"I got dildos!" This got people's attention, but not for amazement, but in absolute annoyance. This changed when they saw Fuuka, trying to make herself as small as possible. "I got her into a swimsuit!"

"Tomo…you're my girlfriend." Kagura said, giving a glare that could melt stone.

"Nothing naughty, my dear partner-in-bed." Tomo confirmed this by pinching her in her in the boob. Kagura winced, covering the injured area. "I gave her the spare swimming suit…"

"Mine." Kagura added.

"…and she changed in the booth. I wouldn't peek! She's married, and not as beautiful as you, my…" Tomo was cut off from finishing, as Kagura got to her and covered her mouth. Fuuka tried to scamper off, but only a foot way from Tomo she ran into someone's chest.

Getting a lot of boob play here, huh? Oh, moving on.

"Fuuka. Don't run in the pool, you'll hurt yourself." Peg said, not even miffed. "I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?"

"…fine…" Fuuka said, in a meek voice.

"You know…" She turned Fuuka around. She pointed to Jessica, Sakura, and Ibuki playing around in the pool. "…that red-haired there? She's friendly. Why don't you go over there…" She gently moved her in the direction. "…and make some friends?"

"No thanks…" Fuuka tried to resist, but Peg got her to the pool's edge. It's been a while since Fuuka made friends.

"Oh, hey Fuuka!" Jessica tossed the beach ball to Ibuki, and swam over to the side. Fuuka recalled that Jessica was the chatty girl back during breakfast. Pretty much the opposite of her. "Natsuki couldn't make it, huh?"

"Yeah." Fuuka managed to finish a sentence without trailing off, and with volume.

"Come on! One more girl, and we can play 2-on-2 volleyball!" Sakura jumped out of the pool, and went to grab the poles and the net.

"I call Sakura!" Ibuki rose her hand up. "Of course."

"Then it's you and me." Jessica extended her hand up.

"I haven't even agreed to this…"

"Come on." Jessica shook her hand. "It'll be fun. Just one round? Please?"

Fuuka sighed, and dived in, ignoring the warm invitation into the cold water. Jessica just returned her hand to under the water. Fuuka treaded the water, not really doing anything. She wanted to do this and leave.

It took three minutes for the game to be set up. (As Sakura got entangled in the net. No, Tomo had no part in it.) Fuuka drifted to Jessica's side, not really awake. Ibuki served first. The ball smacked against the roof, and Jessica intercepted it, but not as hard. Fuuka quickly recognized it as Fighters V.S. Mages. She had the powers to read others like a book, so unless Sakura and Ibuki had a weakness that she could exploit without going under the net, this was seriously one-sided.

Which was proved just a second later. Sakura spiked, and it landed an inch from Jessica's hands; 1-0. Jessica served, and this time, Ibuki returned, and the ball landed next to Fuuka, one backed away from the 'meteor'.

"There's no need to be scared of the ball." Jessica said, handing the ball to Fuuka. "It's just full of air. You serve."

Fuuka reluctantly took the ball and held it like Jessica did. It was her first time playing the game, so her hands shook.

"Take your time." Ibuki said. Sakura nodded, saying the same thing silently.

"Win or lose." Jessica said. "Just have fun."

Fuuka took a deep breath. And hit the ball with all the force she could muster.

Sakura yelped, and darted off to hit the ball. She got it by the tip of her fingers and managed to get over the net, considering her position and all. Fuuka shot forward and quickly spiked the ball, sending it back, and landing on the surface of water, just a inch and a half from where Ibuki's hands were.

"Woo-hoo!" Jessica spun around in the water. "2-1! You're great, Fuuka-chan!" Jessica swam over to her team mate and hugged her. Fuuka resisted. If Natsuki was watching this…

…no.

Forget about Natsuki; for now. Have some fun. She deserved it.

For a entire hour, she played water volleyball with a smile on her face. Even when they lost.

Oh, and Tomo was on bottom tonight.


	4. The Deal

Fran felt…guilty. She guessed as much. Here she was, walking down Market Avenue with a bag of stuff she bought, and Jessica was back at the hotel, and she hadn't even considered calling Jessica up to see if she wanted anything.

Fran also felt stupid. She MARRIED Jessica. Surely after two years of a great relationship she would know what Jessica wanted! She liked sexy dresses, but Jessica told her while they were packing that she had all the clothes she ever wanted. Fruit was plentiful back at the hotel, so buying a melon (No pun intended.) was just a good waste of money she could spend on a book, accessory, or even a wire hangar.

She did see something that Jessica would like. Something called a 'Divine Bustier'. Boy, it was sexy overloaded. It had the small colors as Jessica's bikini, blue and gold. As stated in the name, it's a bustier with a REALLY short skirt (Not that mattered), and showed every curve. It also had white wings on the back, as if to say this was created by angels. (In this world, that's possible.) It also came with some white elbow-length gloves and long socks. But if she actually went inside and bought the outfit…it would cost pretty much all of the travel funds. And they had plans.

"Sam, why is that thing so heavily priced?" Fran turned to see a blonde woman with faint scars talking to dark-haired woman with a headband. They were talking about the Divine Bustier.

"Bad economy?" Said Sam.

"That was a joke?"

"Sorry, Anya." Sam replied, coughing. "It's the last work by Chiyo. You know how much a thread of hers can go for, and now that she's dead, everything with her name on it has skyrocketed to flipping heaven. And this thing is her magnum opus, so of course that walking sex appeal is very expensive."

"Oh yeah! I remember reading about that in the newspaper. I heard there's only ten in the world." Anya stated. "So this is one of them. Man, what I wouldn't kill for it."

"Be careful of that word."

"Kill?"

"Trust me…" Anya placed a hand around Sam's hip and the two started to walk away. "…people are going to be stepping over bodies to get that."

Fran considered those words. (And that was very convenient and informative.) It was a rare outfit that Jessica would love, but again, it would mean they would have to stay inside the hotel for the remaining two weeks. Jessica would be pissed. Then again, if the dress was that rare and desirable, this was an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. She could just tell that Jessica would see the outfit in a magazine and would gush about it. Irony would bite her hard.

"Quite a dilemma, ain't it."

Fran turned to see two buxom ladies also window-peeping at the same outfit.

"Holli and Jessica Would!" Fran stumbled her words around. "Err…It's a pleasure to see you. I'm Fran."

"Granny Chiyo's Magnum Opus: The Divine Bustier." Holli said, as if reading from a script, but not as soulless. "The design is based off the goddess of love. Pure gold and aqua-silk threads create this all round appeal to the eye. Angels have donated their feathers to add the finishing touches." Holli smiled. "That's the slogan. I created it for free, my last gift for my mentor."

"You know Chiyo?" Asked Fran.

"She raised me at the orphanage. I got into dancing thanks to her." Holli's smile faded. "You must know where I went from there."

Fran remained silent. Who didn't know about Holli's lifestyle five years ago? She had one foot into prostitute territory, had a failing liver, and held onto an abusive relationship. Though papers didn't know about the new marriage, Jessica Rabbit helped her out of it, and they became good friends.

"She never stopped helping me…even when I hit her." Holli looked close to crying. "I'm sorry. It's just that seeing the dress…"

"I understand." Fran said, holding up a hand. "You wanted to vent a little. It's okay."

"You want the dress, but can't afford it without serious problems, can you?" Asked Jessica Would.

"Ain't it obvious?" Fran laughed. Holli giggled. Jessica Would made a small 'heh'.

"You were whispering under our breath 'Jessica.' I managed to hear it, so I assumed someone wanted to talk to me." Jessica Would said. Fran must have unconsciously said her lover's name. "Things are going to be interesting with two buxom carrot-tops Jessica in the same hotel."

"Yeah." Fran shook the back of her head.

"I'll buy it for you." Jessica Would said. Holli turned to her wife, confused. Fran did the same.

Fran spoke up. "…there's a catch to this. There's no way that a complete stranger would buy me a expensive dress. What is it?"

"Don't be so negative." Jessica Would slowly stroke Fran's chin. "Yes. There's a catch. I'm doing it because neither of us can fit into that dress…and we have one of the ten because Chiyo sent one to us. As a former dress designer, I can tell by looking at your Jessica that she fits perfectly into that."

"You sound and act creepy." Said Fran, gently pushing away Jessica Would's fingers.

"Sorry. It's hard to be a maximum-cum-laude at times without sounding like a stalker." Jessica Would cleared her throat. "Here's the catch. I'll give you the Divine Bustier for free on your last day here…"

"…if you take a oath of chastity."

"…" All three were silent.

"I'm sorry…are you high?" Asked Fran, anger rising her in voice. "I'm a cop. I could arrest you and take you down to the station."

"Here's the thing." Jessica Would got closer. "I met several people who believe that lesbians are all about sex, and nearly all the couple in the hotel could act as evidence for them. I understand that sex can either play a small or big role in a relationship, but so far, I've only seen sex-crazed lesbians. It's…disappointing."

"Holli…your rebuttal?" Fran asked, quite ready to punch Jessica Would in the most painful spot.

"I have to agree." Holli said. "I mean…you can smell it. You can see it in the way they move and do things. You can HEAR it. Despite us living nearly fifty feet above, we can hear the moans and groans from our penthouse."

"…you're all crazy."

"Think of it as helping the gay community." Jessica Would stated. "I just want to find one lesbian couple that survive without sex for at least week. I reduced the limit to one week. Just avoid having sex for one whole week, and I'll give you the Divine Bustier."

Fran considered it, actually stopping and thinking about it. Plus: She would get the ultimate gift for her Jessica. Negative: Jessica did like sex, to the point of being considered a manic. She wanted to do it since they got here. They hadn't done it since three days ago, after their wedding.

"Wait." She asked. "How will you know if I had sex?"

"Smell and actions. Oh, and I can tell who's making what sounds." Jessica Would said.

Fran weighed everything down, again.

"I suppose I can't tell my Jessica." Asked Fran.

"It's your choice." Jessica Would said.

"Umm…honey…" Holli grabbed Jessica's arm. "Don't you think…"

"Fine."

The celebrity couple turned to Fran.

"I'll do it. But you better damn well pay up."

"Splendid."


	5. The Meetings

"Did you learn anything?"

"Yes. Not to boast about my powers and act superior."

"Good. Now…get."

Lina, with her nose bleeding and her cape slightly on fire, stumbled away from Jessica Albert to Naga, who comforted her in a hug. Naga, in a mother-like fashion, took her wife to the stairs.

"Was that necessary?" Asked a long purple-haired girl.

"It's quiet." Replied a lighter-tan, shorter purple-haired woman. "We needed it."

"I'm sorry if I took it too far." Jessica sighed, as she dropped her magic aura. "I just got tired of her talking. I've been here for six hours, and I already got tired."

"Six hours!" The second woman shouted. "I'm surprised it didn't take four hours!"

"Risky…enough." Sternly said the first woman. "I'm Shantae. You must be Jessica Albert."

"That's right." Jessica replied. "Err…how much for the carpet?"

"Well, Peg and Frankie will probably yell at you for three minutes…well, Frankie anyway…" Shantae waved her arms around, and the carpet once turned to black by magic fire began to regain its normal hue; in the end, it looked like nothing happened. "But then again, I can do that."

"Yeah…" Risky rolled her eyes. "It's a great way to teach responsibility."

"Is she always in smarm mode?" Asked Jessica, during dinner.

"Only when she is wearing clothes." Replied Shantae.

Back to the afternoon, the couple had a three-minute conservation before Jessica went off to explore more of the hotel. Fran had neglected to show Jessica the list, mostly due to Fran not completely believing the entire thing.

So Jessica made her way through the second floor, having heard about the sauna. She didn't need to use it right away; she just wanted to know for later. Fran usually had problems with handling stress, and in order to bring it down usually required a trip somewhere. Jessica had been practicing massage techniques in secrecy, from a book she smuggled in a sweater. Fran would love it.

She passed by 202…

"Right….oh….there…"

"Ohh….you do love that. Now…moan."

Jessica stopped dead cold in her tracks.

Okay, this was a hotel for lesbians, and given the status of gay couples, this place was a safe haven. So couples could love each other as much as they want without interference from others.

But still. That was creepy.

The first voice was deep, close to even manly, but still feminine. The second voice dripped with lust, and had the tone of a predator.

But no other sounds could be heard. What…

"Who's there?" Asked the second voice. She sounded angry.

Jessica bolted. She ran mostly out of fear, as both characters sounded like they could rip her apart. Good thing she didn't say anything, or the couple that lived in 202 would track her down and harm her for ruining their fun time.

"Woah!" Jessica ran full tilt into someone, as she bounded off the other girl and landed on her butt. After shaking the cow webs away, she found herself staring at a young, dark-tanned girl. A white-haired woman came over and picked her up, while Jessica got up to her own feet. Jessica noticed that the first girl had a nice ass and the second had nicer breasts. They fit!

"I'm sorry!" Jessica apologized.

"Let me guess…" The first one started to say, with a good Spanish accent. "…you just ran from 202."

"I take it that the room is 'cursed'?" Jessica made air quotes around the word.

"Cursed…yeah." The white-haired woman said in an annoyed tone, with a light French accent. "Mileena and Sheeva are probably the surliest people you meet here. Sheeva does have good moments, and is good at chess. But when she gets angry…" She trailed off. "But Mileena is always insane. Steer clear."

"I can tell by her voice." Jessica responded. "Oh, I'm Jessica Albert. My wife is Fran, the bunny-girl."

"Oh, the new guys, huh?" The first girl extended her hand. "I'm Chel, and this Kida." Jessica shook warmly with both women. In the back of her mind, Jessica wondered how many more people she would have to meet and greet before getting to her destination. Heck, her destination may have a couple waiting for her.

"So what do they look like?" Asked Jessica. "So…you know…I can avoid them."

"Can't miss them." Chel said. "Sheeva wears clothes that a stripper would blush at, and Mileena is basically a stipper."

"Chel." Kida placed a hand on Chel's shoulder. "Clothing styles aside, Sheeva has four arms, and Mileena has a mouth of a piranha. They come from a different world."

"Thanks. I'm looking for the sauna. Do you know where it is?" Asked Jessica.

"Down the hall. We just came from there." Jessica doubted it. The two looked clean of either sweat or water. Kida noticed her look. "Oh, we left before using it. We wanted to do it later."

"Okay, see ya!" Jessica moved, slower than last time, away from the two.

Jessica never considered herself to be sociable. Made sense, people often considered her mom to be her opposite. Her mom grew up rich, and what she learned from her parents was passed onto Jessica…if she actually cared. She hated being proper. She believed the only way to live life was to act appropriate for the situation. She had problem making friends during her school years, but not that mattered to Jessica. She preferred the company of few.

Now, everyone wanted to her friend in this hotel! Okay, The Anarchy and Demon sisters were either annoying or just didn't care, Natsuki hadn't really tried, and the couple in 202…probably didn't have good friend-making skills. It made sense to why: They all had common interests and ideas, specifically on the idea of love. But Jessica and Fran were only staying two weeks, so any friends they would make would become long-distance…and Jessica preferred her friends to be within the same city.

Finally, Jessica finished up her conservation with the second couple and made her way to the sauna. The door was different; being a standard light-brown door rather than the golden-rimmed, ebony doors to all the rooms. She went inside, wanting to check it out. The last sauna they went to had severe air conditioning issues…really, who's puts a air conditioner in a sauna?

"You work miracles…"

Jessica sighed. Third time is the charm.

To her surprise, she knew the couple. The Queens of Mars, Amy Wong and Tyr'ahnee. Looking through the glass window, Jessica's heart beat faster, as the young Asian-Martian, the only one with a towel on, was currently massaging the nude, yet bottom-up, exotic native Martian. Jessica couldn't help herself; she found herself replacing the two with her massaging Fran in her mind.

"Amy…oh…Amy." Moaned Tyr'ahnee through the glass, muffling the sound. Jessica moved away from the window, as she wanted to avoid attention. She slid her back down the wall, her euphoria going into overdrive. Her fingers quivered as Tyr'ahnee continued to moan while Amy worked her magic on her back. Jessica found herself panting. She had no mirror, but her face had gained a dark red hue and her eyes were bugged out.

All this…from listening in to a massage.

Maybe it's because she and Fran hadn't done it a while….damn. Her libido was going nuts.

She left, quietly. Peeping on two queens could get her jail time, regardless of the fact she was peeping in a public place.

She needed it.


	6. The First Revealation

Returning to the hotel…lead to something…interesting.

As Fran walked in, carrying some food, she stopped short as a rolling blur landed, feet-first, next to her. Nothing was dropped, though Fran's knees buckled under the weight of the bags.

"Sorry!" Ayla said, as she back-flipped back to the counter, and did three spins as she landed behind it, right next to Nadia. Nadia had put on a light orange t-shirt and some gray slacks.

"Show-off." Nadia said.

"Got to stay limber, honey." Ayla said, kissing Nadia lightly on the cheek. "Otherwise we would have to hire people to carry bags."

"That would be…a good thing." Nadia said rather dryly. "And a necessary thing for a hotel."

"We're fine with just me." Ayla smiled. "Besides, if we did ask for new workers, all we would get are horny teenagers wanting to see some naked girl-on-girl action!"

"… every time…" Nadia groaned. She dropped the conservation to talk with Fran, as she made her way to her desk "How was the town?"

"Great!" Fran smiled, as she tried to hold her bags up. Ayla jumped over the desk and grabbed several bags out of Fran's hands, and raced up the stairs. "Well…I guess I don't need to ask for help around here…"

"That's Ayla." Nadia sighed. "We met like that." Fran had only knew the lady for about a total of five minutes, but she seemed interesting…not in the way of love, Fran would NEVER betray Jessica, but rather that she probably had a interesting story to tell. Fran loved long stories, especially the ones her grandmother used to tell. As a cop, long stories were common, and her patience with suspects had earned her a recommendation.

"If I may…" Fran started to say, not really sure that this was going to be a good idea. "…can I hear about how you met Ayla?"

Nadia didn't seem at all annoyed at the question. Rather, reflective. "Sure. It's long though…"

"I like long stories." Fran replied. "I mean, if you want to."

"Today is first time we met, and you probably have a interesting story as well. I'll tell you what, I'll tell you how Ayla and me ended up here, and then you'll tell me about you and Jessica."

Fran felt like a hypocrite. The story of her first meeting of Jessica was…rather…sensitive. To both girls, so Jessica might be mad if she found out. Fran felt the same way. But…the doctors and the psychiatrist both recommended that telling the story to other people might ease the pain a bit if they found a kindred spirit. Nadia's story probably shared some elements.

"Sure." Fran said. "Can you go first? Our story is a bit…"

"Say no more." Nadia said, motioning her hand over to the purple chairs in the foyer. While Fran walked over, Nadia went back to her room and came out with two cups of oolong tea. Fran took it, and took a sip. Nadia didn't follow suit, rather starting out with her story.

"My husband…used to be a good man. Really, one could consider him a pillar of society. He treated others nicely, he never let me do any chores, and all he asked from me was to have some children to pass on his wisdom. To some, that last phrase might be considered to be a misogynic statement, but he was patient, he showed to be good with children, and his ideals were perfect."

"But…like all things…came to a end by falling off a cliff."

"I…couldn't have children. Apparently, as a child, I was very sick. I can't remember what exactly the problem is called…but I can't conceive without me dying. My husband…took it well. He yelled at the skies rather me. We looked at adoption, but we didn't qualify. This hotel…the one before this…was very busy. Not a good environment for children."

"Murphy's Law went into full effect. Every night, I would find him in the bar, sloushed with a bottle of what-ever liquor he liked in his hand. It wasn't…that bad. I mean, sure, he would wake up with a headache, but he never harmed anyone but himself. I wish I was more assertive back them. It only took a week after my first visit to the bar to pick my husband up for things to get really…for the lack of a better word…shitty."

"He didn't harm me…physically. Insults to my intellect came full force, and he started to harass customers. I don't know, but I suspected he started to sleep with someone else to make a child. He really wanted a child. I mean…really."

"God…" Fran placed her cup down. Nadia took the moment to take a sip of her tea. "He really…"

"Never confirmed, but the tone…the tone…" Nadia trailed off. "Anyway, customers stopping coming soon after. The ones who stayed didn't stay long…the longest was…I recall was four days. We had to cut down prices, and I worked around the clock to keep us at least in the black. Yeah, that bad."

"He continued to drink, and then it became physical. At first…slaps. I tolerated it…why? I figured it was my fault how we got there...I could have seen a doctor and at least figured out if the condition could be treated. I worked harder than before, hopefully trying to bring some money in to appease him…"

"Murphy's Law."

"…I called the police once he punched me for no reason. No reason what so ever. I dragged him back to our room, and he woke up, still drunk. He wound up and smashed my arm. I used my other arm to grab a lamp and knocked him out cold before calling the police. At least things got better."

"I was treated well at the center. I had others like me…though…they're more women there who didn't understand why their loved ones hurt them so. I knew why my dear Alphard lost it. But I could see the abyss in the other's eyes. I didn't stay long, I had to keep the hotel running…I spent a year out on the streets, and I preferred not to repeat the experience."

"The trial was short…and…well…easy. The evidence against Alphard was towering. His lawyer couldn't stop sweating. But my ex-husband refused to take a plea bargain. He believed he was right to harm me, calling me a…a…w-w…" Fran reached over and placed her hand in Nadia's.

"I'm sorry." Fran apologized. "I didn't realize…"

"No." Nadia removed her hand. "It's okay. It's the past."

"In the end, a insane plea came up. Given his actions during the trial, the plea had basis."

"It worked, didn't?" Asked Fran.

"Yes…and no. He was given jail time, but was also put under analysis. He spent only six months in jail before being moved to a hospital. Apparently…he had a brain tumor. Once removed, he was deemed safe for society and was released. All the doctors agreed that is was the tumor causing him to act like a horrible person…but the damage had been done."

"I got a divorce, and before the tumor was discovered, I gained complete control of the hotel. I had to seriously downsize to account for the loss of profits, and I managed to keep the hotel afloat. My husband never bothered to regain control. Apparently, he got a new job at another hotel. He didn't even bother try to contact me after the surgery."

"Things…well…got boring. Nothing happened afterwards for six months. I worked hard to keep the hotel running…and had no social life to begin with. The hotel always came first to me an Alphard."

"Then…"

"I showed up." Both women turned around to see Ayla, having returned from her trip from Room 315. "Talking about me without me? That's rude."

"I'm sorry." Nadia apologized, though much more in a mocking manner. "Would you like to narrate this part of my prologue?"

"Sure!" Ayla flipped over a chair and landed with a double loop.

"So I came down here to train a upcoming athletic. I needed somewhere to stay…and cheap as well, my client wasn't paying much. I heard about the Hotel Calendula and stopped by…and there she was, with big bags under her eyes, her hair looking like she was just electrocuted, and had a hint of fresh…"

"AYLA!"

"Okay, she was overworked at the time, with only five other people helping her. I, of course…"

"Started to hit on me with bad sexual innuendoes."

"…moving forward…I did spend some time at hotel, wooing the diamond-in-the-rough with my best moves. I guess I called it love at first sight. Nadia…was less than impressed. She barely reacted to my best move: Me only wearing a barely-legal string!"

"I wasn't gay back then."

"Didn't stop me several times before. You see Miss Albert, I came out as a teen, and while my travels as a coach, I found many partners to share a lonely bed with. None of my clients mind you…the closest I come to doing that was a sister. Nearly got me fired!"

"Eventually, Nadia dropped me a line telling me to stop, saying it was making her even more stressed. Being an honorable person that I am, I went off to find some other girl to sleep with. I guess I was a sex manic in my old days, I can hardly remember a weekend without sex. Then again, I had a lot of adrenaline in my system…"

"So I coaxed three other woman to my room for three different nights, nothing more a one night stand. I told them upfront, and they agreed to it. Nobody ever came crying for me afterwards."

"But…I felt nothing for those three nights. I had a redhead soldier, a blonde scientist, and a brunette clerk…and despite all three having different approaches to bedtime manners, I felt…empty is the word I'm looking for. I didn't feel anything from my late-night encounters, and the three left feeling unsatisfied. I spent three more nights alone, the longest I spent. I hit the bed on the fourth night…and went straight to sleep."

"And dreamt of a blue haired beauty."

"Nice try." Nadia said, with a smile.

"Okay, so I dream of a NAKED blue haired beauty. I couldn't help myself! I was young and free back then! Four years ago…"

"Anyway, I decided to take a more honorable approach to earning Nadia's heart. For the first time in my life, I actually tried to use finesse. You know, normal conservations, helping her with work, and the occasional sweet talk."

"Despite you knowing full well that I wasn't gay."

"Ah, but I made the straight girls go hot for me for at least one night. Surely, I thought in my mind during that time, I can make her fall for me!"

"Here comes my part of the story again, honey." Nadia said in a calm tone.

"All right. Thanks for the commentary." Ayla replied, placing her hands behind her head. Though, Fran noticed a look of unease in her face, a first.

"So…as you can tell…I started to fall for her. That long, curvy blonde hair, the strong build…those things started to make me feel…hot. I warmed up to her, allowing Ayla to act like her old self to me. Eventually…on December 24…exactly two minutes from midnight…I ran into Ayla on the third floor, while I was off to drop off towels to room 314."

"And someone had place some mistletoe under a doorway we just happened find ourselves talking under. Apparently, as we discovered later, a middle-management man got desperate and started to hang mistletoe over all the doors of the alone women. Ayla kicked him out afterwards, her first task after she got hired."

"Get to the good part!" Ayla said in a faux-annoyed voice.

"I felt something in my hair. I looked up, and saw the mistletoe. Ayla noticed my eyes looking up and followed…and smiled. She said, 'Come on then. You know the drill.' She closed her eyes and leaned in, her lips waiting for touchdown. I stepped back, just a bit…I never kissed a girl. Most of my friends back at school admitted to kissing one girl at one point…but I haven't."

"So I took control of the situation. I grabbed the back of Ayla's head, closed my eyes, and let my lips do magic on Ayla's. We held the kiss for an entire minute, and without anyone noticing us. Once we broke off, I said: 'Woah. You taste like strawberries.' Then she said…"

"I finished off a carton recently." Ayla piped up.

"…heh. So we started dating, just to try it out. Ayla picked up some more clients in town to stay here longer, and I hired two more people to manage things while I was away on a date. It had been years since I dated, and Ayla never got to the second date. Things got awkward at several points…including one incident…

"Which we WON'T discuss." Ayla interrupted, with a sense of urgency in her voice.

"…right. We found ourselves seeing each other more and more, to the point of showing affection in public. The previous hotel's staff supported our relationship, and the guests didn't care."

"Then I made a mistake that nearly destroyed the relationship, and I came to a conclusion." Fran noticed that both Nadia and Ayla were frowning, and the eyes showed pain. But…Nadia's eyes held a quiet rage. Fran recognized the look from several criminals she interviewed.

"You see, I used to belong to the Church of Zeal. Have you heard of them? Formed about…a hundred years ago? Their ideology was 'freedom': Allowing yourself to live your live in accordance to your and the Church's ideals. Basically, don't kill or harm without a reason that can't hold up in a court of earthly law, be kind to all, and so on in such a manner. I pretty much have forgotten most of the Laws."

"I was born to a minister of the Church, and Alphard was the son of another minister. We're both religious, going to mass every Tuesday, and services on Saturday. Even during and after my problem with Alphard, I attended Church. I did so all my life, so why stop now?"

"One Saturday, I decided to ask Ayla to come to church with me, to meet my friends. Those friends remained loyal to me, despite Alphard getting some members to come to his side of the argument. Ayla was reluctant to come, but I promise her something…If she came to church…I would dress up as a…maid."

Ayla didn't comment. Fran didn't need to hear more to know where this was going.

"I didn't mind. I had a stint as maid for another hotel a while back, and I was finally starting to fall for her. I was ready."

"So we got on our best, I took Ayla shopping…that was the only fun thing that happened all day…actually…that was the first time I saw her in her pure form…so…we got to the church…" Her pauses came on at full force. Her eyes started to water. Ayla moved her chair over so she could hold Nadia's hand.

"We can stop." Fran said, getting up.

"No. You asked…so I'll tell." Fran sat back down, not liking the current flow of events.

"We got there…7601 Marlow Road…purple and grey building…we walked in…hand and hand…the guests, members, families, the minister, and my friends all stared at us…when I broke the news to my friends…they…they…"

"Okay, enough!" Fran stood up. "I can't let you harm you like this."

"NO!" Nadia screamed, surprising the other two. Anger replaced sadness in a instant. "Let me be blunt and wrap this up. My friends laughed at me, insulted me and Ayla, and got others to join in. I ended up smashing my best friend…no…best FORMER friend into a wall. I spent a week in jail for my crime of reacting to a bully."

"Ayla left town, as my former Church formed a mob to harass her. The moment I left jail…the VERY MOMENT, I removed my membership. Wait, that's wrong! It was already done when I got there. Apparently, you can live your life any way you want it, but you can't love one of the same sex. Funny, that's new to me, the daughter of a minister!"

"Calm down!" Fran said, going into cop mode.

Nadia didn't reply. She instead got up calmly, and walked towards the stairs. "Finish up the story, Ayla. I need to get the towels from the pool room." She headed up.

"Like always." Ayla sighed.

"Why didn't you warm me then?" Asked Fran.

"For years, I have been trying to help her get through that tough spot and tell the story…but she explodes in the end. It's not your fault. One day, she'll tell the whole thing." Ayla explained. "I'll finish up the story, while Nadia calms down. Work does that for her."

"Yeah, I had no issue with that mob of Zealians, so I decided to follow their chantings and leave. I met some Zealians in the past, very nice gals, and some good in bed."

"So it's the whole religion, just this chapter that bans gay marriage."

"Yep. But the damage has been done, and now, Nadia is an atheist. Any remains of that social life has long been destroyed. Her life is the hotel now. It's kind of sad. Before we turned this place into the current incarnation, we got some Zealians coming in from another chaper. Nadia gave them some dirty looks. It's one of the few times where we switched places."

"I returned home, New London. At least, my home in New London. I'm an orphan, I don't know where I come from. I waited three days after Nadia's release before calling her. She was still peeved, and the hotel needed police to hold back the protestors."

"Protesting what?" Asked Fran.

"Heretic. Apparently, being gay in this town's chapter of the Church of Zeal gets you branded to being a heretic. They eventually stopped…though we still have to deal with some people every now and then."

"Nadia asked me to come back and see her, at least for one day. Her voice was cracking up. I cancelled all of my other appointments, and returned to the hotel."

"It was empty. The lobby showed no sign of life. Even after all that happened to Nadia, the lobby usually had people interacting here. I mean…nobody was there. I never felt so alone. I went to the front desk, and rang the bell. It echoed for about seven seconds. I remembered getting a chill down my spine."

"I heard a whimper…coming from out of back room. I quietly jumped over the counter and moved towards the crying."

"I found Nadia…crying in a corner of a wrecked room. The bed had been flipped over and the frame dismantled…pictures had been smashed and ripped, the wallpaper had been ripped out and reduced to shreds…the place was just destroyed. Nadia was wearing her best dress, that long black gown with a white stripe on the waist…the one that she wore to the church that day. It also had been reduced to shreds, and…she was…bleeding…from the arms."

"She cut herself?" Fran asked, her eyes going wide.

"…yes. Her life had fallen apart. All twenty-nine years. The church that she grew up with had turned against her. Her love had harmed her and then abandoned her. Her room in the hotel? It was built and furnished off those two things."

"She wanted to start over."

"The cutting was a afterthought. She thought I wasn't coming…my plane got here late. I got her to the hospital immediately…and I apologized. Apologized for leaving her alone…I could have ignored the mob, but instead…I ran. I left her alone with nothing left. As soon as she was stabilized and sleeping soundly, I immediately refunded all my clients in other places and gave recommendations to other trainers. I set up a gym here, and used the funds to keep both the gym and the hotel up and running."

The two turned, someone was coming down the stairs, slowly. It was Nadia, her face composed. Her shirt collar was soak and dark.

"Sorry." Nadia said, her breath short. "Man, they're a lot of towels."

"Ayla was just finishing up." Fran said.

"The part about the gym? Okay." Nadia plopped down into a chair, slouching.

"So…a couple of days passed. My gym was making great business, and Nadia was released into my care. The hotel was finally dying. Customers couldn't handle any more problems from the manager, citing her as 'crazy.' I approached her, a more stable but still fragile, with two proposals."

"The first one was to turn the hotel into a place for lesbians. I showed her a pamphlet for such a hotel back east I went to on the opening day. Actually, it was a hotel for gay men, and I was only invited because one of my students was the boyfriend of the founder. So I said, 'Hey. Let's do one for the girls. What do you say?' She looked at it…and said…"

"I do." Nadia interjected.

"Do I have to say what the second proposal was?" Ayla flashed a toothy smile.

"I guess I'll have to tell my story now." Fran said. "I haven't told this tale in a while, so I may stumble around." She sighed. "I used to smoke before I married. Man, I quit cold turkey, but this story gives me the nerves that only a smoke could calm."

"Take your time." Nadia said, her voice regaining strength. "That's the point of this place. To love what you love without prejudice, and get face a past that you might not like or even understand."

"All right…my part comes first chronologically…I was raised to work with machines like a blacksmith with his forge…"

That's enough for now.


	7. The Fan

Jessica had a dilemma.

Red or blue?

Her head moved back and forth from the red underwear to the blue pair. Fran liked both equally, which made the selection all the more harder. Neither had any advantages over the other; the same brand and make, just with different details. The red one was frilly, while the blue one had a short skirt that screamed naughty. As the first night of the honeymoon, the sex should knock the socks off Fran.

Jessica took a deep breath, trying to calm down her libido.

A while back, she used to be called a succubus. Specifically during high school and the first two years of college. Why? Simple; Jessica loved sex to no end. Be it male or female, Jessica never went a night without someone to spend the bed with. Her sex-drive was always in full overdrive. She even groped a female teacher during class!

Then again, they were dating….

Jessica cringed thinking back. She always wanted sex back then; some would compare her to a prostitute. Except without the pay and diseases. She did have some bad experiences, but the last one got her where she was now. Watching and hearing the massage in the sauna came close to returning Jessica back to her old self.

The destructive self.

The sex addict self.

The…

Jessica dropped the dresses and went into the bathroom. She was starting to panic, and needed the pills from her medicine bag. With trembling fingers, she pulled down the zipper and dropped all the contents onto the counter. A orange box fell out last, and landed on top of the comb and lipstick.

Smiling to finding her salvation, she flipped it open with a thumb and dug out one pill. She placed it under her tongue, while turning the sink's cold-water faucet twice. She turned her head, and took two gulps. The pill went down in the first one, and the second one washed away the bad taste.

The pill took a couple of seconds to take effect. Her heart and her thought process slowed down, allowing her to breath normally. She left the bathroom and fell face-first into the free bed, taking deep breaths. Eventually, she could think normally again, without seeing nothing but naked flesh, sweat, and the many acts that could be committed.

Crying started soon after. Every time she took the pill, she cried her heart out, unleashing her lost desire. Sure, it prevented her from harming herself again, but it pretty much destroyed her sex drive for a day. Not that she needed sex to live and do every day, but she liked to pleasure Fran, and Fran enjoyed those moments. It was of the many ways to calm down her bunny-lover after a long day of crime-fighting. It was one of the many ways to prove her love to Fran. Sex still played a huge part in their lives together.

And it was the first day of the honeymoon. Wasn't this the perfect time for birthday suit parties?

Her crying only lasted a minute, as the medicine took full effect. She turned around on the bed, and stared at the rotating fan. That pill basically turned her into a zombie, only capable of doing simple actions, though it was easier to take a nap and sleep it off. But for some reason…the fan was much more interesting than what her dreams might have.

The fan spun around, around, around, around…endlessly in a perfect circle. Jessica focused on one of the four blades, being able to watch move in it's own frequency, and without the blur. It was so simple being a fan. All you do was spin and make everyone cooler in the room. And brining light to the room as well, though this model above the drowsy red-head didn't have the light bulbs.

Jessica couldn't think any more. Her thoughts drifted into the darkness of her subconscious, and her eyes closed like an iron shutter. Her dreams were lifeless; just blobs, lines, and waves of different dark colors. Not a fever dream, nor a drug-induced one, just a dream without imagination. The pill would do that.

"Jessica…" A voice came though…Jessica was surprised she could fully understand the word. "Jessica…" A beam of light pierced though Jessica's closed eyes. The color was light peach, meaning that some hours have passed.

"F-f-ran…" Jessica opened her eyes a crack, seeing her beloved, with a worried complexion.

"It happened again, didn't it?" Asked Fran; her voice reminded Jessica of her mother, in a good way. All Jessica could do was nod 'yes'.

"All right. You want anything from the kitchen? I can ask Ayla to bring us something."

"F-friends…" Jessica started to regain strength, though not enough to talk coherently.

"Yes. Ayla and Nadia told me their story…and…" Fran's voice trailed off.

"You told…ours…" Jessica felt a little betrayed. Yes, the doctors recommended sharing their story with others, but shouldn't they do that together?

"I'm sorry." Fran grasped Jessica's hand. "We can do it together next time."

"It's okay." Jessica finally managed to say a sentence without a pause. "I'm glad you came back."

"I think that this is the best time to tell you something." Fran, still holding Jessica's hand, reached into her back pocket and dug out a wrinkled piece of paper. It was a advertisement for something called the 'Divine Bustier'. "I can get one of these."

"Really?" Jessica asked. "These are expensive. What's the catch?"

Fran sighed. "Jessica and Holli Would will give one of the ten to us…if we don't…"

"Have sex for week?" Finished Jessica, managing to bring a smile to her face. "Before you ask, I read a lot of magazines, remember? The two are known to give challenges like that to people they meet. Holli promised to give million dollars to a hobo, and Jessica offered herself to a man."

"I'll take a guess…the last one didn't win."

"Of course. It was Gaston."

"Really? Hehehee…" Fran giggled. It was rare to make her giggle, but once that happened, good times rolled in.

"I think I can survive a week." Jessica could feel her arms and feet again, and managed to sit up right. "Can you?"

"Of course!" Fran placed a soft kiss to Jessica's cheek. "Feel up to having dinner in the café? They got burgers."

"Sure. Help?" Fran smiled, and placed a arm around Jessica's opposite shoulder. "Actually…"

"All right!" Fran said, holding back her giggles. She picked up Jessica bridal style, and walked out of the room. "Also…I like the blue a bit more…"


	8. The Dinner

You know a dinner has reached awkward levels when the couples around you are doing something else than eating and talking.

Take Stocking and Kneesocks. Instead of digging into their burgers, they instead dug into a book. Even weirder, the book's cover were of opposing colors; Stocking's white, Kneesocks' black. The air in between the two could freeze water. Fran felt very nervous just sitting across from the two.

"You gonna to eat that?" Asked Tsunade, who had regained some color to her face. Ino also looked more chipper.

Stocking didn't answer, just slightly nodded her head side-to-side, a lazy 'no'. Tsunade snatched the veggie burger off the plate and swallowed it up with a single bite. Okay, Nadia did announce that the burgers were small, but this had been Tsunade's eleventh burger.

"Ah…" Tsunade slouched back in her chair. "…nothing like a little cold to make a gal hungry!"

"Make sure to leave some for the others or they'll go hungry." Replied Ino.

"Sorry, no promises."

Fran wished that she and Jessica had sat next to those two. After Jessica's 'attack', watching the fishes on the other side of the table made things even worse.

After Jessica cooled down enough to make it on her own, they ran into Videl and 18, with Videl….looking…quite bashful. 18 kept her cold front. Fran decided not to ask any questions. The four of them got in line and got their burgers…and then Videl and 18 dissappeared off somewhere! Sure, Tsunade and Ino were nice, but…Stocking and Kneesocks.

Man, Fran felt like punching the two.

"You just want to try a different table?" Jessica said, in a flat tone. She must have been watching Fran, and noticed her reactions. And in a quiet voice, she added, "I'm sick of them as well."

"You gals mind if we make some new friends?" Asked Fran, getting up.

"Free world." Tsunade said with a mouth full of meat.

"Thank you." Fran thanked before power-walking off with Jessica.

"Where do you want to sit, then?" Asked Jessica, munching on a fry. "Anywhere…" Her eyes bugged out. "…except there." She pointed to a table where there was only one couple. That of a large, four-armed woman and a scanty-clad women in magenta. Fran noticed a little hint of fear in her eyes. A quick glance was enough.

"Fran?" Said girl ears perked. That voice…how long?

Oh, right. Since high school.

"Lulu, is that…" Asked a chipper, almost annoying girl.

"Yes, that's Fran." Replied a much more serious woman.

"Franny!"

Oh, god.

Here we go.

"Rikk…" Fran started to say, but the energetic blonde took the tiger approach to introductions; leaping at the bunny and holding her tight. Thankfully, Rikku wasn't strong enough to harm Fran, just knocked the air out of her.

"Omygawdomygaedomygawd, Fran! It has been years!" Rikku continued to hold Fran in a death-grip. "You're gay as well! This is so cool!"

"Rikku." Lulu sternly said.

"Oh…sorry." Rikku jumped back with a rather sheepish smile.

"I'm okay." Fran said. "Hey Lulu, Yuna, LeBlanc. This is Jessica Albert; we recently married."

" 'Allo." LeBlanc nonchalantly spoke, sipping her coffee. Like in high school, she wore a skimpy purple outfit. Of course, this one was far more revealing than the ones she wore in school. Fran recalled being skeptical one day about her outfit not getting her into trouble. Rumors were abound that day and all next week. "I see you lost the dark clothes, wabbit."

"Did she bully you back then?" Jessica whispered. Fran shook her head.

"It's good to see you again, Fran." Yuna said in a kind voice. "Did you manage to pass the academy?"

"You remembered that?" Fran said in a surprised voice. "I can't even remember saying that to you."

"You were drunk…remember Tidus' party?" Yuna giggled.

"Hey!" Fran shot back, but not in a rude manner, but in a joking one. "I also remember that I found you two…" She pointed two fingers at Lulu and Rikku. "…in Tidus' room. You know where."

"The bed?" Asked Lulu in voice with boredom, but with a hint of surprise and possible fear.

"No, the floor." Fran said with an unnatural smile, at least for her. Lulu and Rikku's faces immediately went red. "Oh, and Rikku was on top." The smile got wider and the faces got redder. "Would you like to know what Lulu was holding…"

"No thanks." Lulu and Rikku said in sync.

"Good. We're on the same foot, so…" Fran placed her tray on the table and her butt on the bench. "…so. How about those Bears?"

Fran felt…kinda…confused. Way back in her mind, she thought about Stocking and Kneesocks. The two obviously had no chemistry, so why where they in a gay hotel? Are they even married? Sure, they had identical rings on, but the non-married couples have more going for them. They shared tastes (Book covers aside.) but as far as Fran knew, they didn't share a bed.

It was the end of the first day out of fourteen, and Fran already had two big things going on.


	9. The Sleepwalk

Here she was, staring at the fan again.

Jessica sighed. Next to her laid a sleeping Fran, dressed in light-yellow nightwear, and sleeping soundly, and (As she might add) looking like an angel. And here she was, wearing purple pajamas and staring at a fan going around and around and around…

Damn. Here we go again. Was this going to turn into a hobby? Fan-spotting?

Her mind drifted, as one would during a sleepless night. She thought about today's experiences. She made several new friends, but at the same time, met several others best to avoid.

Tsunade, Ino, Android 18, Videl, Sakura, Ibuki, and Fuuka were part of the first group. Despite spending a total of two hours with the sick Tsunade, she got a good impression of the older, bustier woman. Ino was very caring, kinda like Fran during the first few years of their relationship. 18 and Videl might had left them alone at dinner, but both her and Fran agreed they should spend some time with the two later. Possibly a dinner

And her three friends from the pool were keepers. Sakura and Ibuki were just plain fun to hang around with, and Fuuka might had some serious issues with her partner, but get her past that and she becomes a smart person to share intelligent conservations with, like this afternoon, with the two discussing spells and those who practice the arts.

But then, she left with Natsuki not too long after.

Just thinking about Natsuki lead her to think about the other people she didn't like as much. Natsuki came first, of course. The woman may act nice, but deep down, anyone could see the ugliness in her heart. Why would she keep Fuuka locked up, other than…the thing best left unsaid. The Angel and Anarchy sisters were handful, there was Lina and Naga, those showboats, and Sheeva and Mileena. Even a couple she hadn't even seen already landed on her bad list.

Not a good thing to have bad list on the first day of your vacation.

Of course, Jessica had met other people during the day. But she hadn't talked with them as much, like Morrigan, Felicia, Shantae, Risky, Chel, and Kida. Maybe in the next couple of days she would make friends with them. Amy and Tyr'ahnee didn't count…she spied on them.

She jumped up. Sleep just couldn't come over her. The medicine usually didn't give her this much problems. She put on her slippers and went outside quietly; a ten-minute walk would help. Maybe stop by the kitchen and get a cup of warm milk. Anything to dive into the realm of dreams and enjoy a fantasy.

The hallways were empty at eleven. The night was still young, and Jessica could faintly hear the jazz music coming from the bar upstairs. She and Fran decided to go to the bar tomorrow night, mostly due to Jessica's attack.

"Peg…"

"Mmm…Frankie…"

Crap.

That sounds like sex happening over there. Peg and Frankie, the house-keepers. Jessica forgot about Peg, they only talked for about a minute at the pool. She hadn't met Frankie, only seeing her clean up a mess left by Panty and Scanty at both breakfast and dinner. Might as well go ahead and add lunch, even though Jessica and Fran weren't there.

Jessica took a deep breath. She could run, but the voices could reach her ears down the hall. She might as well face it head on. Besides, you can't have sex in the middle of the hall.

"Oh! Jessica!" Peg said. Jessica had turned the corner to see…Frankie and Peg washing the wall, which were covered in some yellow mush. They were wearing blue overalls with white shirts. "I think Panty and Scanty got really immature and threw some oatmeal here…and some water. I don't know what they're doing, but I think Ayla needs to kick them out. Literally." Regardless of the situation, Peg remained her chipper self.

"So…you…" Jessica stopped.

"Oh…she heard us." Frankie giggled.

"Was this what you heard?" Peg took a drenched roller and got to work. Jessica immediately figured it out. With every stroke, Peg's butt got shoved out, a very blatant fan-service for Frankie. Jessica wondered if they were leaving something out. "You like it, honey?"

"Very much…it makes this tolerable." Frankie said with a smooth voice.

"So…" Finally, weariness finally started to catch up with her. She felt sluggish, her eye sight dimmed, and she yawned before continued. "…you do this when you have a project like this? Fawn over each other's curves?"

"Yeah." Frankie responded in the same tone. "It passes the time, and makes the work a lot more easier." She suddenly looked and sounded more concerned. "You okay? You looked drowsy."

"Sorry, just had some trouble going to sleep." Jessica blinked a couple times and yawned a big one. "I…probably should…go back to bed."

"Can you make it, honey?" Asked Peg.

"Yeah. Good night…" Jessica yawned and made it around the corner, her legs drowning in imaginary mud. Funny how her drowsiness kicked in while she was talking to the two.

She…entered her room, and dropped into…bed.

Her…thoughts…were…so…

Fran…tomorrow…will…be…better…

…Fuuka.

I…need to…help her.


	10. The Library

"Good morning!"

Fran broke away from the rainbow dream with a smile. The happy voice of her beloved was the best alarm clock for any morning. Nice to hear that she was back to normal again.

"Look what I bought you." Fran opened her eyes to see Jessica carrying a tray; dressed with toast with red jam, a bunch of purple grapes, a tall glass of orange juice, and the main was a pile of scrambled eggs. Something simple, Fran preferred that. And orange juice instantly made the day won.

"Thanks, beloved." Fran thanked her before going for the juice first. "Have you eaten?"

"Yeah, it's actually ten o'clock." Jessica showed the digital clock, showing the time to be 10:14. Fran jumped up, making sure to not to disturb the tray. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry, didn't realize how late it was!" Fran said. This was a true statement, as would need all the time there was to get to the bottom of Stocking and Kneesocks' relationship, as well as spend some time with Jessica and with the other nice people. She decided to do this without Jessica, mostly because of the fear that an attack would happen. Besides, Jessica had openly admitted to hating the two, so no need to get her involved with someone she wouldn't like. "Any plans for today?" Asked Fran.

"I was thinking we should go tonight to the bar with 18 and Videl." Jessica said, getting one slice of toast. "Other than that, I think we should go around and make some friends. I met four yesterday that I would like to hang out with." Fran might still be a bit groggy, but this didn't sound like Jessica. Jessica would try to avoid making too many friends, considering what triggered the attacks.

"Funny, so am I." Fran responded the same way, with Jessica giving a look that pretty much matched Fran's earlier. Apparently, Jessica had her own thing going on. "We should meet at a restaurant for lunch…" Fran grabbed a town map and took a long look. "All right, how about this place?"

"Eh. That place is pretty much a salad bar. I hate salads. You know that."

"But I do. Okay! Put down the hairbrush! How about here?"

"Hm. A salad bar and…hot dogs."

"You're gay."

"Ha-ha. Nice to know you got your sense of humor back. So?"

"Okay."

Fran gulped. She thought the couple saw her.

Oh. They were just looking at some weirdo with glasses and a flatcap walking by.

An hour into the spy mission, and she learned nothing. The two had eaten breakfast, and went off to the library after ditching their sisters. Fran nearly had an encounter with the two, but she passed the buck off to two red-heads; the tall one of the couple punching Panty in the face and to the floor, starting a cat-fight with Scanty that didn't appeal to Fran in any sort of way.

She already had a red head of her own. And fighting wasn't sexually appealing to her.

"Hey, look what I found." Stocking said. Fran perked up, hoping for something interested.

"Huh. Didn't think that would be here." Replied Kneesocks.

What kind of book? Let's see, we had a book about fruit gardening (Which Fran took some notes on.), simple home repairs (Which Fran knew everything.), and books about history, crimes, and other stuff that bored poor Fran to death. Maybe this one, which Kneesocks indicated was something special and unusual for a public library, will prove to be something of value!

Or not. Murphy's Law…

"I can't believe there's a book about lesbian behavior! Maybe it will explain something about our sisters' erratic behavior."

…you can promptly suck it.

Of course they wouldn't speak the book out loud, all Fran needed was their reactions. The last sentence from Stocking, the one about the sister's, sounded added in, so it's possible they were using the book to seem more like lesbians. Of course, that's assuming that they're not in love, and just using the book to figure out what's wrong in their relationship.

But it sure seemed like the former.

Their reactions pretty proved that. Stocking held the book closer, and tilted it in the way to make sure no one else could read it, (Though you could read the cover.) and Kneesocks turned a lighter red than her skin. Actually, the shock of the book got them closer than ever before.

"Hey."

A hand had landed on Fran's shoulder. She brushed it away, ignoring the person.

"Hey."

The voice and the hand returned, with a sharper edge. Fran moved it away, with more force.

"Hey!"

With a hand choking Fran's shoulder, she turned around to see the couple she sic'ed the sisters on. Jessie and Misty, right? Yeah, Jessie's hair looked like she put in it a mixer, turn it up to the liquefy setting, and then straighten it out. And Misty looked like a fish out of water next to Jessie.

I apologize for the lame pun.

"I saw you." Jessie started, annoyed and infuriated. "Those two…demons…were coming for you, but you run away, bumped into us, and fed us to the sharks." She curled up a fist. Sure, Fran provided the physical and Jessica brought the magic, but Jessie floored Panty with a single punch. It's possible that she could hold her own in a fight with a master-at-arms. "And what the hell are you doing?"

"Mind your own business." Fran whispered. Wait a minute, she had plans to spy/stalk a couple, and she didn't come up with an excuse in case she got caught? Good detective work there, Sergeant. And she spent three months in narcotics.

"Are you…stalking those two?" Asked Misty, in a angry voice. Fran sighed. Before Jessie could shout to Stocking and Kneesocks, Fran grabbed the red-haired couple and pulled them off to a different section of the library. Only the angel and the demon didn't notice the rabbit woman dragging two women off to the 700 section.

"If I tell my reason, will you remain quiet?" Asked Fran. The two women shook their heads, with their eyes glowing with annoyance. "And if you plan to fight me, let me say that I can harm you to near death, and I know how to avoid getting into trouble."

"You're this serious about stalking them?" Asked Misty, hiding her fear.

"Call it what you want, there's something weird about those two..."

"Oh…you're wondering if the two are actually gay." Jessie smiled. "Why didn't you ask?" Fran didn't like where this was going. She let them go anyway.

"The answer is simple, really." Jessie said while rubbing her arm. "It's no."

"Simple isn't going to cut it." Fran replied.

"You want details?" Jessie groaned. "Fine. These two aren't salt and pepper, rather much more acid and water. You can see them doing things together, like eating at the same table, reading books at the same table…and that's about it. Sharing a table is the extent of their relationship. They don't kiss, hug, or even…despite the complete corniness of it…hold hands. If there's not much room at a table, their shoulders may lock. And this isn't my observation, this is everyone at the hotel. Satisfied?"

"…no." Fran shook her head. "I need to find my own answers."

"As creepy as possible?" Added in Misty.

"I have a good reason." Replied Fran. Jessie's explanation gave her time to come up with an excuse. "I'm a detective…off-duty, yes…and without a badge…and I think that the Anarchy couple is abusing the hotel's policy to serve only gay females to obtain a cheaper rate."

"Huh." Jessie said, confused. "Makes sense. In a creepy way."

"Rea…" Fran started, then stopped. Wow, that worked and nearly failed. Fran recalled from the list that Jessie was part of a criminal organization, and probably had several encounters with cops, with badges and without badges. Misty seemed to take it more realistically, but dropped it when Jessie took it in. "Really though, it is a minor offense, but as a cop, I can't ignore it. Please, leave me be."

"All right. Whatever you say, ma'am. Come on, Misty." She placed her hand into Misty and turned around and headed for a exit. Fran took a long intake of breath and slid down a pillar. Too close.

On the other hand, she got some new information, if Jessie could be believed. Most of the residents believed that the Anarchy couple was fake, so any information from them could be biased. But she needed to stick to her cover story, and she could see where this was going. Her cover would eventually screw everything up, and Fran could be arrested for stalking. That would ruin the honeymoon for sure.

Jessica. Damn, she nearly forgot. Fran frantically checked her watch.

Ker-rap.

She was late.

Despite her knowing all too well, she dashed through the library, knocking down Jessie and surprising Kneesocks and Stocking. The librarian didn't have a chance to react.

Man, Jessica must be charging a spell at this point. Hell is going down.


End file.
